Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments generally relate to display devices and, in particular, to routing configurations for connectors coupled to source drivers in display devices.
Description of the Related Art
Input devices including proximity sensor devices (also commonly called touchpads or touch sensor devices) are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device typically includes a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the proximity sensor device determines the presence, location and/or motion of one or more input objects. Proximity sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices are often used as input devices for larger computing systems (such as opaque touchpads integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers). Proximity sensor devices are also often used in smaller computing systems (such as touch screens integrated in cellular phones).
Some proximity sensor devices include display elements. Both touch elements and display elements may be provided with signals and power via one or more source drivers. The source drivers may be located on a substrate, such as glass, and may interface with off-glass chips via a flexible connector that attaches to the substrate. Flexible connectors are coupled to source drivers via on-substrate routings. Various characteristics of these routings may affect display and touch performance.